Wicked in the TARDIS
by Angel-May
Summary: What would happen if two girls from an unknown but familiar land, landed in the TARDIS? WickedDoctor Who XoverPossible 10DrRose and Gelphie
1. Chapter 1

**Wicked in the TARDIS**

Disclaimer: I own nothing okay got that NOTHING I just can't be bothered to type out the rights to everything so therefore Now you know that I own nothing.

Chapter One: Shoes!

"Rose?" The Doctor called into the TARDIS, "Rose? Where are you?" He called again in an exasperated tone,

"I'm right here Doctor!" She said, popping up right behind him. The Doctor jumped at least a foot into the air, causing Rose to beak down in hysterical laughter,

"What?" He asked calmly, trying to act like he didn't just jump in the air, due to being scared by a 19 year-old Earth Girl,

"You've been attack by Daleks, Cybermen, Werewolves and Krillitanes, and yet I can STILL scare you!" she said between giggles,

"Yer well so can your mum" He muttered to himself, but he probably didn't need to mumble, seeing as Rose had stopped laughing and was looking wide-eyed in the direction of the control room,

"Rose?" he asked waving one hand in front of her face,

"Stop that and look over there" she said pointing towards the direction of the doors at the front of the TARDIS. He turned his whole body, looking confused until he saw what she was staring at,

"Oh My God!" He exclaimed. Right next to the door there was a bubble, a Pink Bubble to more precise, forming in the entrance,

"Doctor, what is it?" Rose asked, but he couldn't answer, he hadn't a clue himself, "Doctor I thought you said no-one else to get in here especially when we're floating through time and space!" She said urgently,

"Well I didn't think anyone could, at least no-one has before, in this whole 900 years of my existence" He said still not taking his eyes of the pink bubble, which was getting bigger every second,

"Doctor it's big enough to fit a person inside it" She noted, "You don't think…" She trailed off seeing his expression, which meant that yes there probably was something inside it, all of a sudden it popped and two people dropped to the floor, in a mess of pink and Black

"Elphie, get off of me!" The pink bundle cried,

"You do realize you are dead if we aren't still in Oz right!" The Black one grumbled. Rose gasped, 'Oz, but That's from the book, The Wizard of Oz, oh my god!' she thought to herself, she looked down in thought not seeing the two figures stand up until the Doctor started tapping her,

"Um Rose" he whispered urgently, She looked up and screamed, very high-pitched and very loud. The Black bundled person was GREEN! 'Oh no, Oz, Green person, that must mean The Wicked Witch Of The West!' The 'Wicked Witch' winced when Rose screamed,

"Oh great, yet another person who hasn't seen a green-skinned girl before!" The witch cried exasperated, "Galinda! Where in Oz are we?" Rose froze 'Glinda, but the witch said it like Guhlinda so it can't be can it?'

"Well how should I know Elphie?" the 'Galinda' girl said, obviously very distraught,

"You're the one who conjured the stupid bubble!" The Witch pointed out,

"Excuse me!" The Doctor spoke up suddenly,

"Why hello!" Galinda said cheerfully, holding her hand out to The Doctor who took it cautiously and shook it, Galinda looked at her hand in confusion,

"Yer may I just add that you were meant to politely kiss her hand" The Witch said pointedly,

"What he didn't know that?" Galinda asked, still very confused

"No, my sweet, no he didn't"

"Oh"

"My I ask just, Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my TARDIS" The Doctor cried out,

"Oh sorry, almost forgot my manners. I blame you for that Elphie," Galinda said as 'Elphie' rolled her eyes, "Hello," She said to The Doctor and Rose "My name I Galinda Upland, of the Upper Uplands" 'Elphie' shook her head slightly, "Elphie, I do believe it's your turn!" Galinda said, still smiling brightly,

"Oh fine!" 'Elphie' said walking towards them, "My name is Elphaba Thropp, The Third Thropp Descending, And who may I ask in Oz name are you?"

"Oh right of course, how rude of me, I'm The Doctor and this is Rose!" The Doctor said cheerfully, "now answer my other question, why are you here, and HOW are you here?"

Before Galinda could start talking, which she was very clearly ready to do, Elphaba stepped in, "I don't KNOW how we got here, it all started when Galinda wanted to practice her Teleporting Bubble spell"

"Well It worked at least" Galinda said, very optimistically,

"But do you know where we are?" Elphaba asked in matter-of-factly way

"Well…."

"No didn't think so, now be a little quieter, please" Elphaba turned to face The Doctor, "Okay 'Doctor' Where ARE we?"

"You mean you don't know?" Rose asked quietly, speaking for practically the first time,

"No you don't say!" Elphaba retorted, "I just ask where we are for the sake of it!" She turned back to The Doctor, "Can you just tell us where we are?"

"You're in a TARDIS" The Doctor, confused as hell,

"A whatis?" Galinda chirped up,

"TARDIS" The Doctor said, slowly and clearly, mocking her, Galinda frowned, "You're also floating through Time and Space" He said

Elphaba laughed slightly, "That's impossible, Galinda" Elphaba turned round to face her bubbly blonde companion just to find that she wasn't there, "Galinda?" Her eyes scanned the room only to see her cohort skipping down a long corridor,

"Where is your friend going?" The Doctor asked Elphaba who was shaking her head slightly. She sighed,

"Oh I don't know" she said, "It's very rare I ever DO know what goes on inside Galinda Upland's mind" suddenly Galinda stopped and turned into a room,

"SWEET OZ, I LOVE THESE SHOES!"

To Be Continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"Galinda, get back here right this instant!" Elphaba practically yelled down the corridor, as she walked towards her bubbly, blonde friend, with Rose in tow. At that moment Galinda walked out the room she was in with one shoe,

"Are these your shoes?" She asked Rose innocently,

"Um, yeah," Rose said still kind of jittery about standing next to a person who she was sure would grow up to be one of the most Wicked characters in fiction, "well… well my mum brought 'em but for me, ya know, I chose 'em"

"I see" Galinda said slowly, processing Rose strange accent, "Well, you have excellent taste" Rose smiled brightly,

"Thanks!"

"Where, may I ask, did you purchase them?" Galinda asked sweetly,

"Stead and Simpsons, well that's where I brought mine from," Rose started, "but my mate, she got a similar pair from Faith in Peterborough"

"Huh?" Galinda had a sudden confused look on her face, "Why, in all of Oz where there shoes in a man called Peter?" Rose was lost for words,

Elphaba just shook her head as the two girls chatted happily about shoes, tops, skirts and other such nonsense, she decided to ask this 'Doctor' some questions,

"So, Doctor," The Doctor turned towards her, smiling a smile that could give a 'Galinda' smile a run for it's money, "what exactly is TARDIS?"

"Ah well," The Doctor studied this peculiar green woman, who didn't look like an alien, or at least the TARDIS wasn't giving any signs that she was, "well, it's a ship basically, but she feels and thinks and is smarter than any human I know"

"Oh, but that's impossible, the only ship I know of is one that can travel across cast waters" Elphaba said pointedly,

"Oh but you are so very wrong!" The Doctor said practically spinning around the rater large cylinder shaped object in the centre of this impossible ship, "This ship can travel anywhere and anywhen!" He seemed way too excited over…. Well, nothing actually.

"Okay, whatever you say," Elphaba said, exasperated, "I am obviously either dreaming or delusional, being with Galinda does that to a person."

"HEY I HEARD THAT!" Galinda yell was heard throughout the ship and she came storming out of Rose's room, towards Elphaba, "Now _you_," She said pointing a finger, as though in a disappointed fashion, "You have to apologize to me."

"Galinda, please, is this really needed?" Elphaba asked, even more exasperated than before,

"Yes Elphaba, it is needed," Galinda said pointedly, wandering around the large control room, admiring everything before turning back to Elphaba, "Now, Elphie, you are a stubborn person, but you must learn to correct your mistakes" She said, it was as though she was a mother, scolding a naughty child. The Doctor and Rose were looking on with much amusement,

"FINE!" Elphaba suddenly cried out, "If it will make you happy, I apologize"

Galinda squealed with glee and threw her arms around Elphaba, who was stunned at having her arms pinned down.

"Thank you Elphie!"

The Doctor chose this moment to intervene, "So who wants a refreshment, some water perhaps?"

"No!" Elphaba cried. The Doctor look startled for a moment before questioning,

"Um our water isn't dirty if that's what's worrying you" The Doctor tried reassuring her,

"No, that's not it," Elphaba sighed, "It's just, well, I have an allergy" Elphaba paused to see if they had caught on,

"There's nothing strange in the water" The Doctor replied, confused,

"No, the allergy is to the water!" Elphaba cried, again. She seemed to be more frustrated at things since she had been there,

"Oohh, I see, how?" The Doctor asked, curious. Quickly, sensing Elphaba quick-temper firing up, Galinda ran into the control room and intervened

"Well I think we should just leave that there, then shall we?" Galinda said, chirpily and, grabbing Elphaba's arm, bounded off into where she thought the kitchen might be, which was in actual fact the opposite way to where the kitchen _actually_ was, which he kindly pointed out to her,

Rose walked up to The Doctor, "Well I like them." She stated defiantly,

"hmm?" The Doctor asked, still pondering Elphaba's water allergy,

"I mean sure the green one's a little moody, and I think she is going to grow up to become a Wicked Witch, but she stills seems nice enough," Rose said, "And Galinda has amazing fashion sense, she's cool"

"Huh? What about Wicked Witches?" The Doctor asked distractedly,

"Doctor, did you ever watch The Wizard of Oz?" Rose asked,

"Um….no." He said, turning to look at her, "Why? Is that significant?"

"Well the Wicked Witch from the movie had Green skin as well" Rose said,

"Well, does it mean anything? Maybe green skin is common there"

"But they also said they came from Oz!" Rose pressed on,

"hmmm, you're right there." He said thoughtfully, "Well she seems nice enough, why don't you just forget about it, and if she gives us any trouble then they can be both dropped off."

"Okay yeah, you're right, she does seem nice, if a little moody." Rose smiled and went bounding off in the same direction as Galinda and Elphaba, the Doctor smiled as well as he watched her, before walking off himself to see what damage had been made by Galinda and Elphaba, well more Galinda.

TBC


End file.
